It's a Small World
by Enchanted Angel
Summary: COMPLETE Alternate Universe. Kagome gets a job in New York but doesn't have a place to live. Inu Yasha offers a place to stay...and he lives with Sesshoumaru, a rich businessman. Can Kagome melt the ice Sesshoumaru has around his heart? SesshoumaruKagome
1. Introductions

It's a Small World

By Enchanted Angel

"__" spoken words

'__' thoughts

*** time passing

~*~ POV change

Prologue

"Yesss!! I got the job!!!" Kagome said to anyone within earshot as she happily jumped up and down after hanging up the phone. Her mother came in. 

"You got it honey? Wow! I have to buy you a plane ticket to New York!" she said excitedly. 

"No, that's not necessary, they've bought me a ticket on business-class!" I said.

"Wow! That's great!"

***

"I have to find an apartment." I said aloud as I looked up apartments in New York. I couldn't find any within my price range. I groaned. Just then the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" I said into the receiver. 

"Hey Kagome. Did you get the job?" a familiar voice said into my ear. 

"Inu! I was wondering when you'd call!" I cried happily.

"Yeah, I know, I've been busy. So did you get it?" 

"Yeah! I did!" I said. "But I can't find an apartment…everything is so expensive! I only have so much money to begin with." I muttered, my happiness fading away.

"I know what you mean. But…I've been living with Sesshoumaru for the past week. He let me move in with Kikyo. Maybe you could move in too. Hold on." 

I sat there, frozen. Inu Yasha was offering me a place to live! In New York too! I vaguely heard the sharp tone of Inu Yasha's voice talking to a dull, less lively voice. I shuddered. I never really liked Sesshoumaru. He was always so cold to me. But since I was, and have always been, best friends with Inu, we've become…not really acquainted, but we just know each other…somewhat. Not to mention that Sesshoumaru owned a huge company and he was a busy person. So if I lived there, I would most likely live in a huge mansion. I was soon jerked out of my thoughts by Inu Yasha's voice on the phone. 

"Kagome…" he said voice sad. 

"It's okay if I can't stay. I mean, it was too big of an offer, and…Sesshoumaru doesn't even know me I mea-" I was cut off.

"You _can_ stay!" he cried out joyfully. I winced. 

"WHAT? YOU TRICKED ME!" But my anger was short-lived. "Wow, I can actually go live with you?" I shouted breathlessly. 

"Kagome…" he groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inu…sorry about your ears…" I said giggling. 

"That's okay, when's your flight?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, I should arrive at 2."

"I'll be there." He promised.

"Thanks Inu, I knew I could count on you." I said. "I have to give you a hug!" 

"No, it's okay." He said.

"Yes!"

"No, really…"

"What?"

"You know that I'm going out with Kikyo…she's coming too." 

"Oh, okay. Well, talk to you later Inu."

"Bye."

*click*

I shook my head. I shouldn't have said that. I should have known that Kikyo was going to be there. It wasn't as if I didn't like her, but, she just tends to get jealous a lot. 

"Well, time to start packing…" I mumbled grabbing an oversized suitcase and starting to throw clothes in. 

***

"Wake up!!" I was awakened by Souta, my little brother, bouncing on the bed.

I threw a pillow at him but I missed because I threw with my eyes closed. 

"Shut up and go away." I muttered. 

"But you have a plane to catch!" 

That woke me up. I sat bolt upright and checked the time. 4:39 AM. I had to be ready by 5 and on the plane by 6.

"SHIT!!!" I screeched as I got up and flew into the bathroom in record time. I vaguely heard a "watch your language" after I turned the shower on. 

***

I dashed downstairs, lugging my large suitcase behind me. 

"Just in time." My mother said.

"Get a bite to eat and we're off, it takes about an hour to get to the airport, they should serve breakfast on the plane." I grabbed several granola bars and tugged my suitcase to the car.

***

I ran towards my gate number, not wanting to miss my flight. I checked the time while I ran down the long hallway. 6:02 AM. I picked up the speed, towing a small carry-on and ran towards my gate number, at the end of hall. 

"Last call for Flight 276. Last call for Flight 276." A voice said over the intercom. 

Just as they were closing the door to the gate, I stepped up and handed the lady the ticket, breathless.

"Here's your ticket, and enjoy the flight." She said opening the door and giving me a strange look.

"Thank you…" I wheezed. I dashed through the door and ran down the winding boarder towards the opening to the plane. 

"Hurry miss!" the flight attendant said as I entered the plane. 

I found my seat and put my purse and small carry-on on the overhead compartment. Then I settled in my business-class seat and stared out the window. 

"Goodbye Japan…" I whispered as I soon fell asleep.

***

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Ding! Please fasten your seatbelts; we will be landing in New York La Guardia Airport shortly. Have a nice day and thank you for traveling Tokyo Airways."

I slowly cracked open an eye and peeked out the window. I was met with the sight of an enormous airport we were circling above. 

I reached for my seatbelt and clicked it closed and rested my head back, waiting for the long 17-hour flight to end. 

Thud!! 

My eyes snapped open as we hit the runway with a hard and loud THUMP. Pain shot through my neck as my head was jarred backwards. 

'Note to self – don't be lazy when your plane is about to land.'  I thought rubbing my neck ruefully.

"Ding! We have arrived in New York! We will be releasing you shortly, please stay seated."

I stood up and gathered my bags and waited for the young man sitting next to me to get out of the row. The plane was rather large and held 7 people per row, so it took a while for me to get out. 

Right when I stepped out of the plane, I noticed the temperature drop. 

'And I packed short sleeves and skirts….' I thought miserably as I wrapped my arms around me and towed my small suitcase.

I stepped through the open door, immediately starting to search for Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru. Anyone. 

I didn't see them, so I moved to the side to go sit down and wait. I turned and saw a flash of white. I whirled around just to be caught in a tight hug by Inu Yasha.

"Welcome to New York!" he cried happily.

I hugged him back gratefully but received an icy stare from Kikyou.

"I thought you said no hugging?" I whispered, pretending to kiss his cheek.

"Oh yeah….oops…." he said shrugging as if it were nothing. 

I chuckled nervously and smiled at Kikyou. The icy stare was gone, and was replaced by a warm smile. 

I noted a figure clad in back next to her. I looked at the rather tall stranger. 

"I believe you've met my brother, Sesshoumaru before." Inu Yasha said motioning towards him. 

I looked again. He was dressed in a black trench coat and a hat, he kept the hat down so I couldn't see his face.

"Thank you for offering me a place to stay Sesshoumaru. When I get enough money, I can move out if you'd want me to." I said smiling sweetly at him. 

He lifted his head. His handsomeness never failed to take my breath away. 

"I don't mind, I have plenty of extra rooms in my wing." He said calmly. 

I smiled and bowed my head – gesture of thanks. 

The corners of his lips twitched, but that was it. 

I shivered from the cold and from the stare he was giving me. Whatever it was, it was unnerving me, it felt like he was….checking me out….

"Shall we go?" I asked Inu Yasha, quickly turning away from Sesshoumaru's piercing golden gaze. 

~*~

"Thank you for offering me a place to stay Sesshoumaru. When I get enough money, I can move out if you'd want me to." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I looked at her shocked, even though my emotions were always invisible to everyone else. I had meant that she stay as long as she pleased. 

"I don't mind, I have plenty of extra rooms in my wing." I said, my voice not giving anything away to what was going on in my mind.

She bowed.

I was shocked again, yet flattered and pleased.

'Since when has Inu Yasha's ex-human wench become so respectful?' I thought. 

'She definitely changed.' 

But I didn't dare let that show. 

I looked her over slowly. 

Her dark chocolate eyes met might timidly. 

I stared at the garment she was wearing. 

It looked to be like a….school uniform? When it's 24 degrees outside? 

'She isn't that bad for a human.' I thought, eyes resting on her rather large chest.

The short green skirt revealed long elegant legs. 

"Shall we go?" 

Her voice broke my trance.

She shivered, but by the look on her face, she quickly rebuked herself for doing so visibly. 

I wasn't cold. I knew I wouldn't be. She'd probably catch her death of the cold.

"Here." I said taking on my heavy trench coat and handing it to her. "I'm not cold, I've been naked on colder days." 

"Sesshoumaru, we didn't need to hear that…." Inu Yasha said with a disgusted look on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

I felt a cold hand touch mine. The girl was smiling gratefully at me, while blushing furiously and was tugging at the jacket that was still clenched tight betwixt my fingers.

I quickly let go. 

"Sorry." I grunted before walking to the exit of the airport to my limo. 

*** 

We all sat in the back of the spacious black limo, the benches facing each other with wine coolers on the sides. I stared blankly at Inu Yasha and his wench in front of me. 

"So…." Inu Yasha said, wrapping his arm tighter around Kikyou's waist. 

I shrugged.

"How was the plane trip Kagome?" I asked the girl on the leather bench beside me. 

She looked up, startled.

"Oh, it was long and boring, and there was this guy named Hojo sitting next to me who kept on hitting on me." she said shrugging. 

Inu Yasha visibly stiffened.

"What did he do?" 

Kikyou shot him an annoyed glance before turning on Kagome with another icy glare.

"I….uh….he asked me out 4 times….no wait, I think it was 5 times…." She said chuckling nervously. 

Inu Yasha's eye twitched murderously. 

Kikyou snuggled closer to him, kissing him on his neck softly. 

"What? Oh….yeah, just be more careful." He said turning his head and starting to kiss Kikyou. 

I looked over at Kagome, who was staring at them, a pained expression on her face. 

~*~

'I thought I was completely over Inu….' I thought to myself as I watched the pair make out.

"Inu!" a sharp voice called. I looked over to see Sesshoumaru glare at him.

He quickly pulled off of Kikyou.

The limo rolled to a stop.

"We're here." 

I took a step outside the car and gasped.

It was huge!

Long, elegant glass windows, covered by cream curtains about 20-30 feet high framed the whole house. There were statues of lions by the intricately carved oak door and a smooth asphalt circle drive. 

Sesshoumaru's butler opened the door to reveal a BEAUTIFULLY furnished home. I gasped and stepped inside only to hear my high-heeled shoes echo on the cold marble floor. There were two winding stairways that led to different upstairs wings. Straight ahead, there was another room containing a large marble fireplace and a breakfast table further in. Large windows in the back showed the gargantuan pool, trampoline, and garden. There were two wings on either side of me. On the left, there appeared to be a hallway leading to a study and further rooms that were beyond me. On the right, there was a game room containing a pool table, a HUGE TV and entertainment system, and other various rooms. 

'I would be living here?' I thought as I surveyed the enormous entrance hall. I looked up. The ceiling was a good 30-40 feet up with a beautiful chandelier hanging down. 

"This way Kagome." Sesshoumaru said motioning me to follow him. The butlers held my bags and followed.

"Your room will be on my side of the house." he said going up the left stairway. I nodded mutely and followed. 

He led me past several closed doors and paused at one at the end of the hallway, the one next to the door on the end. 

"Your room is next to mine." He said pointing to the large door at the end of the hallway. "Knock if you need me." he said opening my door and leaving to disappear in his own room. 

I was speechless. The butlers hustled in and put my baggage down and left quickly. 

I looked around, once again appalled at the beauty and elegance of the room. 

There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of a soft, cream carpeted room. It was furnished with rose-carved oak tables and chairs. There was a smaller chandelier hanging in the center and had its own bathroom and closet. I took off my shoes and padded to the bathroom. I nearly fainted. It was HUGE! In the corner was large marble Jacuzzi with a shower/bathtub right next to it. I noticed that the metal in the room was all gold. There was a sink with a table right next to it followed by a toilet. 

'He really overdid the guestrooms….' I thought.

*** 

I took a warm shower and stepped into comfortable clothes.

"What a day…." I whispered falling on my bed and drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

AN: Wow….end chapter one! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up in about a week or two! I don't know….review please!


	2. Of Cereal and Cars

It's a Small World

By Enchanted Angel

Chapter 2

AN: Yes they are demons….just wait….things will piece together later. 

I woke up not knowing where I was. 

"Sesshoumaru's…." I whispered.

I looked at the fancy digital clock/CD player/radio next to me. 

It read: 6:27

"Dinner!" I cried as I jumped out of the large bed and running to the bathroom to rinse my mouth and run a brush through my unruly hair. 

I dashed out the door only to collide with something rather hard.

I squeaked and fell over.

I looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking at me disapprovingly.

I immediately got up and apologized.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there. I thought I was going to be late for dinner…." I said, voice trailing off at the icy stare he was shooting at me.

"You're right on time. Let's go." He said calmly. He then turned and strode down the hallway. 

'I needed to know where the dining room was anyways….' I thought stumbling after his long strides. 

I followed him down the stairs and to the back of the house, past the living room, the kitchen, and finally to a large room.

The room was cream colored, like everything else. Yet another chandelier was hanging from the ceiling, but larger than the one in my room. A large cherry-colored table with engraved roses on the legs stood in the center of the plush-carpeted room. I stepped in tentatively only to see a young brunette girl sitting at the table with a knife and fork in hand.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed jumping out of her chair and leeching onto his leg. 

I gave him an odd look. He was clearly uncomfortable.

He reached down and patted her on the head, then tried to pry the child off of his leg.

"Rin is hungry Sesshoumaru-sama!" she stated letting go and pouting.

"We'll fix that Rin." He said in the same monotone voice. 

I gaped at him. How could he just use the same voice as he does me to this adorable child? 

'Was she his?' 

She turned and looked at me questionably. 

"Who that Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

He looked at me. 

"Kagome." He said.

"Ka….gom….eeeee" she said sounding the new name in her mouth.

"No. Ka-go-me." he said using the syllables. 

"Ka-go-me." 

"Yes Rin." 

She looked at me with large brown eyes. 

"Rin is eight years old!" she said holding up four fingers.

I giggled. This was too cute. 

I bent down slightly and pulled her other hand from behind her body and held up three more fingers and bending the thumb back up on her other. 

"This is eight." I said.

I heard pounding coming from the stairs and turned around. 

Inu Yasha was dragging Kikyou behind him. 

"So you two decided to show up after all…." Sesshoumaru said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." Inu Yasha said. 

I turned back around to see Rin seated at the table, holding the knife and fork up in her tiny chubby fists. 

"Rin, what did I say about holding the fork and knife up?" Sesshoumaru asked her sounding bored. 

"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said immediately putting the utensils down. 

'How can this child, Rin, have so much affection for Sesshoumaru even though he is acts like he does? Why does she call him Sama? Is he that important? Or is she forced.'

 It was hard for me to believe that she cared so much for him that she called him Sesshoumaru-SAMA.

***

After dinner was over, I wandered to the large library in the mansion. 

I was appalled by the number of books in his personal library. 

I skimmed through the thousands and picked several that sounded interesting to me and sat down by the lit fireplace to read.

I was soon absorbed in a book of Japan's History.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was the most powerful and feared demons of all time. 

'Heh….that still hasn't changed.' I thought sarcastically.

Rin came in. 

"Kagome-chan!" she cried running to me and sitting down on the hearth next to the blazing fire.

"Rin likes Kagome-chan!" She cried.

I smiled; she was too cute…. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to tell you that you should sleep soon. It's late." She said wagging a finger at me.

"And just what did Sesshoumaru say?" I asked, teasing her.

"It's Sesshoumaru-SAMA. Sama!" 

"Sama?" 

"Sama!"

"Why Sama?" 

"Has to be Sama."

I played along.

"So what does Sesshoumaru-sama have to say?" 

She grinned.

"Kagome-chan is fast learner. Sesshoumaru-sama says that you need to go to sleep. It's late." 

"If it's so late, what are YOU doing up?" I asked.

She made a face.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Rin, I told you to tell Kagome, then go to sleep yourself." 

She frowned.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama…." 

She hugged his leg. 

I must have melted into a puddle of mush at the adorable sight because Sesshoumaru was looking at me strangely.

Wait.

Strangely?

Since when did he ever display facial expressions?

His golden eyes quickly glazed over and he returned his attention to the child clinging to his leg.

"Go to sleep Rin." 

"Rin doesn't want to go to sleep! Rin wants to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan! Rin's parents!" 

Sesshoumaru's face paled if it was even possible. 

"Rin, Kagome is not your mother."

"Kagome IS Rin's mommy!"

"Rin. Kagome is NOT your mother." He said, voice laced with anger as if the mere thought disgusted him. 

"But. Rin never had a mommy, Kagome is mommy!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger, but he quickly rebuked himself, it was a child. 

He looked as if he was going to strike her. 

But he never did.

All the while, my face was hot with embarrassment. 

"Come on Rin, if you go to bed, I will tell you a bedtime story!" I said smiling, trying to conceal the blush that tainted my cheeks.

"Ohh! Story! Rin likes stories!" She cried jumping up and following me out of the door.

I smiled and led her up the stairs, but I didn't know where her room is.

"Rin, where is your room?" I asked.

"Rin's room is down there!" she said pointing down the same hall but the door across mine.

'So her room is across mine and next to Sesshoumaru's just as mine is. Interesting….' I thought.

I opened the door to see the walls painted a light yellow. There were toys and dolls all around the room, scattered here and there. 

It was still quite large for her age. 

I helped her brush her teeth and comb her hair before tucking her in. 

"Rin wants story!"

"Once upon a time….there were a group of special people who could pass through time through a well. From recent to the past."

"Cool!"

"Shh….sleep Rin."

"Well, one time, a large demon destroyed the well, and they were stuck in the future. They looked and looked and looked and finally…."

The sound of soft breathing came to my ears. 

Rin fell asleep.

I smiled and stepped off the bed and crept to the door.

I took one last look at the sleeping child and opened the door….

To be face to face with Sesshoumaru….

We were so close our noses were touching….

He backed away, as did I.

"What were you doing?" I asked him, shutting the door behind me.

"Listening to the story." He said smirking. "It's quite intriguing how you twist the past."

"I see…." I muttered walking around him and going to my room.

"Good night Sesshoumaru." I said shutting the door behind me.

~*~

I woke up to hear singing, it was soft by indeed, very beautiful – even I would admit it, but not to anyone else….

I assumed it was Kagome.   ****

I recognized the words from the hit in Japan "My Will" by Dream.

She stopped abruptly and I heard her door open. 

I _almost_ wanted her to continue….almost….

I got up and stretched, yawning like a giant cat, I padded to a coat hanger and grabbed my bathrobe and tied it on and went to shower. 

~*~

"First day of work!" I whispered enthusiastically under my breath as I opened the door. 

I allowed my feet to take me where I thought the kitchen would be. 

I walked to the back of the house to see a large glass table that would seat six. The large curtains that covered the immense windows were drawn revealing a lush garden and Olympic-size crystal blue pool. I gasped at the beauty. 

The sunlight of the 8 o'clock morning bounced off the vibrant water that rippled in the wind. A diving board was on the end that dove down to the deep end - 14 feet while the shallow end was 3. A large Jacuzzi jutted out of one side – concrete 5 feet around surrounded all this. When the concrete ended, lush green grass carpeted the floor. There was a large trampoline in the middle with plenty of running room around. The whole yard was about 500-700 square feet. It was huge. There were beautiful flowers that lined the fences and stone fountains and ponds. Only one word described it. Beautiful.

When I managed to drag my gaze from the windows, I started to walk to the kitchen, but was stopped by a butler. 

"Please sit Miss." He said motioning to the table. "What would you like Miss?"

"Kagome please, um, cereal?" I asked.

"What kind? We have many different brands and types." He replied.

"Um, could you name them?" I asked, not expecting what was coming up.

He stood there for a moment.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cheerios, Chex, Rice Krispies, Toasted Mini Wheats, Lucky Charms, Fruit Loops, Trix, Cornflakes, Coco Puffs, Frosted Flakes, Banana Nut Crunch, Reeses Puff, Honey Nut Cheerios…."

I held up my hand to silence him.

The poor man was counting with his fingers but he ran out of them.

"I'll settle for Frosted Flakes. Are these all for Rin?"

He nodded. "Milk?"

"Yes please." 

"1%, 2%, Skim, Half %, Whole or Chocolate?" he asked.

I sweatdropped.

"1% please…."

He nodded and walked off.

'Didn't know getting cereal was so tough….' I thought as I sat down and looked out the window. 

'I'm so nervous about my new job….' I thought. 

What if the boss doesn't like me?

What if I get fired?

What if I don't make friends?

What if some guy hits on me? 

"Nervous are you?" A voice purred into my ear.

I gasped, startled at the warm breath on my neck that made my hair rise and goosebumps prickle.

"Let me….calm you down." 

Shivers went down my spine.

I felt his hands move to the base of my neck and begin working at the hard, knotted muscle there. 

I groaned, but wanting it to stop, but relaxation and pleasure shot through her like wildfire. 

I ended up rolling my shoulders into him and leaning back, and moaning sensuously into his talented hands. 

CRASH!

The butler had come in and dropped the tray.  

I jumped, Sesshoumaru's hands flew off my shoulders, and the sexiness was gone. His regular self remained. 

"Um….please excuse me Sesshoumaru-sama…." He mumbled picking up the tray at Sesshoumaru's feet. 

Milk and cereal were strewn about the floor. I stared, shocked at the both events that had just taken place.

Other waitresses and waiters scurried around cleaning up the mess, not wanting Sesshoumaru to get mad. 

I assumed he was quite scary in his dog-demon form….

He looked quite angry.

His eyes were glowing red, starting at the irises, but it was quickly spreading to turn even the white of his eyes pink. 

I jumped up.

The last thing we needed was a lacerated waiter because he dropped a bowl of cereal and walked in on him giving me a massage….

I could see the waiter on the floor, pooled around by his own blood, his body mangled and torn, limbs strewn around….

I shivered.

That couldn't happen. Not because of me. 

'Well….I could return the favor….'

I could _see_ the white hairs sprouting on his neck.

I quickly moved and started to massage his knotted shoulders. 

"Relax…." I purred into his ear. 

He growled at my touch but I pressed a little harder and struck a sore spot. He groaned as I increased the pressure of my massage.

'I guess he likes it hard….' I thought. (AN: And not like THAT you hentais! No, no, no!!! Shame on you! =D )

He leaned back into my hands, the hairs on his neck disappeared. 

I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Relax…." I purred again as I continued kneading the loosening muscles. 

The waiters and waitresses gave me grateful smiles and dropped a fresh bowl of cereal and milk on the table only to scurry out of the room. 

I stopped.

"Relaxed?" I asked smiling at him.

His glazed golden eyes refocused as he turned around and looked at me in wonder.

'He's checking me out again….' I thought wryly at his golden eyes swept over my body as if it was the first time he's looked at it.

I blushed and looked at my watch.

"Oh! Thanks Sesshoumaru for breakfast even thought I didn't….eat it!! I'll see you later today!" I said turning and dashing to the front door. 

"Kagome, I could drive you." He said from behind me. "That way you won't be late nor will you have to take that smelly bus that reeks of old people." 

I took a tentative step towards him.

"Are you sure? Sesshoumaru, you've done so much for me already…." I mumbled.

"Well, you've already missed the bus….and I need fresh air and I could take my Lamborghini for a drive." He said calmly.

"L-Lamborghini?!?!" I asked him, shocked.

He shrugged and ran to his room. 

He came down dressed in a tailored gray suit and had the keys twirling around his finger.

I eyed him up and down.

"Not bad….not bad….where you going?" 

He smirked.

"Places."

That smirk made me uneasy.

"No, I'm going to a business lunch and then a meeting. Well, we could take my Lamborghini, one of my Ferraris, my Lexus CS convertible, my Viper, I don't remember…." He ended scratching his head. 

I gaped.

Lamborghini?

Viper?

"Um…." I managed to choke out. 

He smiled. "Lamborghini, it drives the best and looks the coolest." 

Smiled.

That was new.

There was a thumping noise on the stairs.

Rin came down in her pajamas – pants and shirt top with pink bunnies and fluffy clouds on them. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried latching onto his leg.

"OOHH! Cereal!" she cried seeing the bowl of cereal on the table.

She ran up and started eating.

Sesshoumaru and I sweatdropped.

"Tally ho. Let's go." I said.

"Bye Rin, I'll be back tonight." I said patting her on the head while she slurped the milk like noisy soup.

"Bye Rin." Sesshoumaru said. 

We walked out of the house and down a stone pathway through his beautiful garden. It never failed to make me gasp at its beauty.

We came to an ENORMOUS garage.

It had its own gas pump.

There were about 10 cars lined up. 

The three Ferraris, a Hummer, a Prowler, Lamborghini, Corvette, Viper, Aston Martin DB7 and a Lexus CS were all in the spacious garage.

I gaped and pointing at all the other cars babbling incoherent phrases of excitement. 

"We're taking my Lamborghini." He said walking over to it and using the remote to open it with a shrill peep.

I tentatively ran a hand down the smooth red surface, loving the way my fingers glided over the wax and paint job. 

I got to the handle and pulled it out. The whole door pulled up and out. I blinked in surprise and looked inside at the nice leather chairs in interior design.

Sesshoumaru looked at me and laughed at my puzzlement. 

"Hop in." he said. "We're going for a drive."

AN: I shoved this chapter out! Review! 


	3. Close Call

It's a Small World

By Enchanted Angel

Chapter 3: Close Call

AN: I'm so sorry for the late posting, but with me making the tennis team and daily practices, I barely have time for anything….plus, my grades are slipping, so I might be grounded from the computer, phone, TV, radio, and not allowed to go out….so, I'm sorry if I do….

I looked at him strangely, but I gingerly crawled into the seat next to him. I reached up for the door and yanked it back down. 

"No! They are automatic doors." Sesshoumaru said to me pushing one of the many buttons on his side of the dashboard. 

I immediately let go and watched the door come down by itself in wonder. I sat back in the tan leather seat and grabbed the seatbelt behind me and strapped it on. He did the same and changed the gear.

"Let's go…." He whispered opening the garage door. 

VROOM!!

He floored the petal and we were shot out of the garage at acceleration speeds faster than possible – to me. 

My eyes widened and I cried out as he swerved on a curve on his long driveway. 

"Slow down!" I shouted over the roar of the motor. 

He laughed.

I looked over to see a maniacal grin on his face. 

My knuckles turned white at the death grip I had fastened on the handle above my head. 

*** 

By the time we pulled up in front of my office, I was breathing hard and I was a little nauseous.

I pushed a button that caused the door to swing it up and I grabbed my suitcase by my feet and jumped out.

"Sorry about that Kagome…." He mumbled a little embarrassedly. "I'll try to slow down more…."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." I said simply. 

"My meeting ends at…." He checked his watch. "8." He finished. "I can pick you up if work ends at that time?" 

"I'm pretty sure, thanks Sesshoumaru." I said turning and walking to the building, ready for my first day of work. 

***

I sighed and walked out of the dark building. The street was deserted. I checked my watch, it read: 7:54. 

'If Sesshoumaru doesn't come by 8:05, I'll catch a Metro….' I decided.

It had ended up my boss was Miroku….he kept on hitting on me.

'Stupid lech…' I thought as I put my suitcase down and waited.

*** 

I checked my watch. It was 8:06. 

"Oh well, I'll walk to the bus station, it's just several blocks." I said softly and picking up my suitcase. 

I had only walked a block before I heard footsteps behind me, the hair on my neck prickled and goosebumps shown on my skin. My breathing accelerated and I tried to walk a little faster without it being noticeable that I knew I was being followed. 

'Get to a crowded area Kagome….' I thought.

But there were none.

'Shit.'

I started to walk faster, so did the person behind me. Panicking, I broke into a run, as did the person behind me.

"Slow down baby! I just wanted to play with you!" a rough voice said behind me. 

I ran faster, not even knowing where I was going. I ran into a dead end. 

I whirled around just to be grabbed by the shoulders of a middle-aged man who was overweight and smelled of beer and cigarette smoke. 

"Let me go!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me. 

He put a greasy hand around my mouth.

"Shut up bitch!" he said slapping me across the face.

The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth as my punctured lip bled along with my nose.

I spat at him and kneed him in the groin, and then I spun around in his arms and kicked off the wall, sending him backwards and onto his back.

I started to run but he grabbed my ankle and made me trip and fall. 

"Damn whore! You're going to pay for that!" he cried out reaching out and grabbing me by the throat and lifting me up off the floor. 

Choking, I kicked at him, but he seemed immune to them and he didn't budge.

I screamed as best as I could, but only succeeded in him squeezing tighter. 

I could do nothing until he stopped choking me.

I just prayed that it would be soon….

~*~

I got out of the meeting at 8:10. 

'I hope Kagome didn't leave, she's going to get mugged or even worse….because she's so pretty….wait, what?' I thought driving as fast as the speed limit would allow me to. There was this sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that she wasn't….

My heart almost stopped when I saw no one standing at the office.

"Damnit!" I said, revving the engine and driving off down to the nearest bus station.

I turned down the rock song playing called "Too Bad" by Nickelback and opened the windows so I could hear things.

I heard a strangled yell. 

Kagome.

I parked the car sloppily and ran as fast as I could towards the sound.

The sight I saw was enough to change me into a demon.

An old man was about to rape Kagome, when his hand was around her throat.

He was ravaging every inch of her bruised body.

"Sick bastard…." I whispered.

I growled and ran towards him with poison in my claws and slashed at his throat with my claws.

I caught Kagome before she fell do the ground and kicked the man on the floor with the poison running through his veins like lightning.  

I snarled, fighting to control my temper and kicked him, satisfied with the sickening crunch of his ribs cracking.

Her clothes were dirty and torn, so I just carried her to my car and put her in the seat beside me. I took off my shirt and put it on her and strapped her up. 

"Sesshou….Sesshoumaru…." she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. "He nearly….he…." she broke off in the middle of her sentence and sobbed.

She leaned her head on my bare shoulder and cried. I stared at her but made no move to comfort her.

'What was I supposed to do?' 

She soon fell asleep, so I strapped her up, then drove back home. Slower.

*** 

I carried her up to her room, receiving curious stares from my butlers. 

I looked around cautiously for Rin, but they had sent her to bed. 

Thank God….

I asked a maid to help Kagome bathe and get cleaned up before she could sleep, she was covered in mud and reeked of that sick old bastard that attempted to rape her.

In the mean while, I also took a shower….

As I stepped into the hot water, lots of different thoughts went through my head.

I knew I was attracted to Kagome right when she came. I had checked her out at the airport!

But to this extent?

When she cried on me, I didn't push her off….I should have….

Even if she had been through a lot, I would have never let anyone else do that.

Why is that?

I lathered up my hair and watched the bubbles go down the drain as I rinsed.

'I know I've known Kagome before, but this is just ridiculous.' (AN: Don't ponder on that too long, you'll understand later when things wrap up)

I disregarded it and continued showering.

*** 

When I finished, I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and went to check on Kagome. I knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said weakly.

I opened the door. She was dressed in a pink bathrobe and was sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.

I stepped in and walked over to her.

"Go to sleep Kagome." I said patting the pillow.

Tears were silently running down her cheeks, but she laid down and pulled the covers up. 

"Go to sleep." I said getting up. But she grabbed my hand. 

"Don't leave. Please don't. I don't want to be alone…." She whispered.

I nodded and sat back down next to her on the bed. I planned on waiting until she fell asleep.

"You're just going to leave when I fall asleep." She said softly. Even in the dark, I could see the tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

I sighed and laid down next to her and got under the covers.

She was shivering. Not with cold. With fear.

"It's okay Kagome." I said.

She uttered a choked sob and curled up into my body and cried. 

"I was so scared…." She whispered.

I didn't say anything and let her cry it out. She needed to release this from her body. I just waited for her to stop crying and for her to go to sleep. 

Her breathing soon became deep and even and her sniffles stopped.

I got up quietly and went to my room.

~*~

I woke up and shivered. 

He left.

'Well, I couldn't have expected to have him sleep with me….' I thought as I got up to brush my teeth.

*** 

I sat next to Sesshoumaru in the limo as we sat in traffic. He didn't feel like driving today.

I opened the door and got out as did he.

"Kagome, stay inside the building. I'll come to you. What's the code to get in and what office number?"

"Okay, the code is 47116 and my office number is Suite 43 Floor 3. Here's a spare key to my office room and the elevator code is 4191."

*** 

I sat there at the desk in front of the computer, desperately trying to concentrate.

But my thoughts kept on drifting to Sesshoumaru….

~*~

I sat at my desk flipping through my paperwork. I took my reading glasses off and put them down. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

Kagome kept nagging me at the corner of my mind.

'I can't like her. She's human, Inu Yasha's ex-mistress. I can't.' I thought.

'I have to push her out of my mind.'

'Stop showing so much emotion towards her. You act like a schoolboy in love. You're Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Previously….' 

"Concentrate…." I whispered putting on my glasses. "You can't think about her anymore, she's human." 

'HIDE YOUR FEELINGS IF YOU HAVE TO!' I thought.

"You can't show her this weakness….'

*** 

I asked my limo to drive down to Kagome's office and wait for us outside. 

I stepped out of the car and walked to the front. The door was locked so I pushed in the code and it granted entrance. 

I stepped into a marble hallway with three different wings, but I went straight to the elevator and pushed the UP button. I stepped in and examined the control pad. 

Sure enough, you needed codes to get to different levels.

I typed in the code and waited patiently for it to go to level 3.

I walked down the long hallway with doors on either side. 

35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43….

I paused in front of her door and pushed the key into the lock and turned. Then I turned the knob and stepped inside. 

It was a spacious suite, except the fact that there was a man on one knee, kneeling down before Kagome and asking her "Will you bear my child?". He had short black hair and smelt of desperateness. I grew suspicious immediately.

He looked up and was surprised that I was here.

"Who's he?" he asked looking at me. 

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said smiling at me and getting up.

"Sorry, Miroku, I'm going to go now. Bye!" she said grabbing her suitcase and getting up.

She walked over to me and smiled. 

"Who's he?" I asked in my old monotone.

Her smiled faltered. 

"My boss, he's a big lech." She whispered.

"I heard that!" Miroku said. 

I shook my head. "Let's go."

Her smile disappeared, but she followed me out the door and to the elevator.

*** 

'You can't show her your weakness for her….' 

I thought to myself in the elevator.

"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" she asked me looking at my cold and rigid exterior.

"Nothing." I said in a deadpan voice.

She knew that was the end of the subject.

'You don't like her Sesshoumaru, push her away, the only things that matter to you is your work and Rin….'

We walked silently out of the elevator. She was trailing behind a little bit. 

I sighed. I couldn't live my life like this….not with her so close to me….

'But you have to….it's not her that matters anymore, your company will fail if you don't shape up.…' that annoying voice said in my head. 

I nodded to myself.

'If that's what it takes, that's what I'll do….'

AN: Whoa, weird chapter. Weird ending too! Full House Chapter 12 shouldn't be far behind this one! ^_~ 


	4. Pain

It's a Small World  
  
By Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 4: Pain  
  
The rest of the week passed with barely any communication with each other.  
  
'I wonder what I did..' I thought as I neared him in his study, typing as I walked to go get something to drink from downstairs.  
  
I knew he heard me, but he still refused to acknowledge my existence.  
  
I grew bitter.  
  
'What _had_ I done to make him so stoic with me? I didn't do anything wrong!' Tears of bitterness and anger pricked at the corners of my eyes.  
  
I shook them away.  
  
'It doesn't matter anyway. Why do _I_ care about what _he_ does? I'm just being stupid.and to think he actually liked me. Who am I fooling?' I thought angrily as I strode past his study.  
  
***  
  
My head jerked up as I smelled something other than normal.  
  
Tears.  
  
Pain.  
  
Anger.  
  
Bitterness.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Pain seared through my chest like a flash of lightning that momentarily stunned me.  
  
'What was that?' I thought.  
  
I heard a door slam and a shower turn on with a violent jerk.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Why was she so angry?  
  
I thought of her smooth ivory skin..her long silky black hair that blew gracefully in the wind..soft pink lips and a dazzling smile.  
  
I suddenly gasped.  
  
'What was I thinking!?' I thought furiously at myself. 'I've got to push her away!'  
  
I growled and forced my concentration to the stack of paper work in front of me.  
  
I picked up a hefty stack and glared at if as if I could burn holes in it.  
  
"I could rebuild a tree with this.." I grumbled as I sent it down with a thump and started to read through it.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples.  
  
'I didn't get anything done..' I thought irritably as I stared at the same paragraph I have been looking at for an hour.  
  
I put down my reading glasses and rubbed my temples.  
  
"Better get some sleep..I'm just wasting my time." I murmured as I got up and padded out of the study.  
  
I walked pass Kagome's room, and I heard a soft sobbing. It sounded as if she were trying to stifle the noise. Concern welled within me for the young girl I had grown so fond of.  
  
But..  
  
Wasn't I supposed to push her away? Wasn't it wrong to become fond of a human?  
  
I put my hand down and let it rest at my side.  
  
What about Rin?  
  
She's human..yet I care for her as my own daughter.  
  
'That's different..' I thought stubbornly and annoyed at my soft spot for the young girl.  
  
I stood outside her door for what seemed hours.  
  
I raised my hand again, but the sobbing stopped and soon faded away into deep and even breathing.  
  
I cracked the door open: the light was still on, and she was dressed in her pajamas and was sleeping on the bed. Her face was tear-streaked and the rims above and below her eyes were pink and puffy.  
  
I grimaced at sight of the pain etched onto her face - even in sleep.  
  
I approached the bed slowly and quietly.  
  
My body seemed to move of it's own accord.  
  
My hand slowly reached out until it was inches from her smooth cheek.  
  
"NOO!!" my mind screamed in protest at the close proximity between the two of us.  
  
My fingers were several centimeters from her cheek before I wavered.  
  
'What was I doing?'  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"Kagome.." I whispered.  
  
I withdrew my hand and pulled the covers over her thin body.  
  
I gave her one last look and turned and walked out of her room.  
  
***  
  
A million thoughts passed through my head as I lied on my bed, staring in to the utter darkness.  
  
'That was too close..' I thought as I stared at the ceiling. 'I lost all control of myself..'  
  
I rolled over and pushed all the thoughts out of my mind and I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm.  
  
I groaned and hauled myself out of bed.  
  
After I did all my morning stuff, I went downstairs to see Kagome already sitting at the breakfast table and drinking a cup of expresso and reading the daily newspaper.  
  
She didn't look up. In fact, she plainly ignored me.  
  
She kept the newspaper high, hiding her face from me.  
  
I knew she was hiding the puffiness left over from last night's crying. I could smell the make-up on her.  
  
A waiter came bustling up to me with my usual cup of coffee and two slices of toast.  
  
I thanked him and reached over the small table to get a newspaper.  
  
There was an awkward silence. I noticed that Kagome wasn't even flipping the page..  
  
I decided to break the tension welling up between us.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" I asked her quietly.  
  
She put down the paper with a rather loud rustle.  
  
Her appearance shocked me.  
  
Her usually radiant eyes were dull and pink, her skin was smudgy due to the large quantities of make-up applied, and there were still visible dark lines under her eyes.  
  
She leaned heavily on the table and fell out of her chair. I got up and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Kagome.." I whispered as I smoothed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
She was unconscious, probably due to her lack of sleep.  
  
I picked her up and carried her back to her room.  
  
I heard Rin opening her door.  
  
'If she sees me like this..she's going to think I'm going to marry Kagome or something!' I thought panicking.  
  
Just as the door whisked open, a strong gust of air slammed it shut again.  
  
I caused that gust of air when I ran down the hall carrying Kagome's body.  
  
She opened the door and peeked out curiously. I stepped out of Kagome's bedroom and tried to appear as if I just got out of mine, which was directly across of Kagome's.  
  
"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama!!" she shouted joyously.  
  
"Good morning Rin." I said serenely.  
  
She ran over to me and clung to my leg.  
  
I stared down at her questioningly.  
  
'Why does she do this?' I thought.  
  
It has become her daily ritual to cling to my leg at every chance she got.  
  
I sighed and tried to pry her little hands off my leg.  
  
She got off reluctantly.  
  
"Go eat breakfast Rin." I said in my usual monotone.  
  
"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said with her usual energy.  
  
I watched her bounce down the stairs to plummet straight into a butler who looked slightly disgruntled.  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief and walked quietly into Kagome's room.  
  
I opened her briefcase silently and found a business card, then I walked out of her room and closed the door and went to the phone to call in sick for her.  
  
'Should I take a day off?' I thought.  
  
'Bonding time with Kagome..' Another voice said softly in my head.  
  
I growled audibly. 'That is NOT what I'm planning.' I thought back furiously.  
  
'Whatever..' It thought, then died away.  
  
'I think I'm loosing it..' I thought irritably.  
  
I dialed my company number and requested a day off.  
  
I walked back to my study and sat down behind the mound of papers I put off last night and began to get to work..  
  
AN: heyy, omgshh, that's such a bad chapter, I'm sorry, but I've been running out of time for everything. =/ I might have to give this story a hap-hazard ending, but I hope things don't come to that..*sigh* please review... 


	5. Breakthrough

It's a Small World  
  
Chapter 5: Breakthrough  
  
By: Enchanted Angel  
  
I was working steadily through the large amount of paper on my desk until I heard a soft yawn and a rustle of bed sheets with my keen ears.  
  
'She's up.' I thought.  
  
My first desire was to get up and go check on her but I held myself back and stared at the legal documents on my desk. My eyes glazed over as the letters started to separate themselves from each other and began to wiggle across the page. I cradled my head in my hands and sighed. My gaze drifted to the interior décor of my study: from the rosewood cabinets and desks to the two Dell computers to the small black leather couch in the corner of my room.  
  
I shook my head angrily.  
  
'Concentrate!' I thought furiously.  
  
I heard her open her door.  
  
Ignoring the desperate pleas within me to continue working, I sprang up and walked out into the hallway.  
  
I walked quietly over to Kagome, who knew there was an inevitable encounter between us.  
  
She was staring quietly at the cream-carpeted floor.  
  
"Please don't stare at me like that Sesshoumaru-sama." She murmured quietly.  
  
'Sama?' Curiosity rose within me. She never addressed me that formally..  
  
"Kagome? You know you don't have to address me as -sama." I said softly.  
  
"Yes, I know Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied, still staring at the floor.  
  
Curiosity fringed with concern burned within me.  
  
My hand seemed to move on it's own volition..again..  
  
'No!'  
  
My hand touched her cheek. I heard her intake a sharp breath as my thumb brushed lightly against her soft full lips, and I reached under her chin and tilted it up with a finger. I stared into her soft brown eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" I murmured softly.  
  
Her face showed pain and her eyes began to water. She tore her chin from my fingers and glared at the floor.  
  
I was about to speak again but she cut me off with words so quiet that even I had to strain to hear.  
  
"You." She said.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You..are ignoring me.." With every word that she said a tear fell onto the carpet, staining it with her sadness.  
  
"Kagome.." I was at a loss for words.  
  
Guilt surged through me.  
  
'I have been ignoring her.  
  
I've been trying to push her away.  
  
But I didn't know how much it would hurt her.  
  
No, not just her.  
  
Me.'  
  
Her soft crying brought me back to reality.  
  
"Kagome." I whispered.  
  
I was afraid to touch her.  
  
Afraid to move.  
  
Afraid I would break her.  
  
She was so fragile, it seemed like one touch from me would shatter her into a million pieces.  
  
I cautiously moved closer toward her and reached my hand out once more and tilted her chin up again.  
  
She stared at me with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I won't hurt you again..I promise.." I said.  
  
She stared at me, tears and pain forgotten, speechless.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
I felt her hand grasp mine.  
  
I allowed myself a small smile and closed my fist around hers.  
  
Never again..I promised myself..never again..  
  
***  
  
I woke up slowly and felt the unfamiliar presence of a warm body next to mine.  
  
Startled, I stared at Kagome curled up beside me in her pink bunny pajamas.  
  
I studied her angelic features in awe of her beauty. The streams of sunlight shining through the cracks in the curtains lit up the totally white bedroom and shined upon her hair, creating an aurora of colors on the fine black silk upon her head. She was spooned against my body with both her hands laid flat upon the planes of my chest and her head resting lightly on top of my shoulder.  
  
I reached over and slowly stroked her soft hair, smiling as the love I've had for her ever since I got to know her blossomed within my chest.  
  
She rolled over on the bed and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She looked around her and smiled.  
  
"Sesshou.." She whispered as she snuggled up closer into my side.  
  
I allowed her to curl up at my side and let the feeling of being loved sink in my mind.  
  
I tilted my head to the side and rested the side of my jaw on the top of her head.  
  
"Do you plan to get up?" I whispered.  
  
She shook her head lightly.  
  
"No.." she whispered back.  
  
I chuckled and brought myself to eye level.  
  
"Neither to do I.." I whispered back.  
  
We both laughed softly. Suddenly, the door opened and Rin popped her head in the door.  
  
Immediately we pulled away from each other and acted as if we were getting up.  
  
"Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-chan!" she practically shouted.  
  
"Ohayo Rin-chan!" Kagome said energetically as she combed her hair roughly with her hands.  
  
Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and stared at the clock. It read 10:14 AM.  
  
Her eyes widened with horror and her hands flew up to grasp her head.  
  
"Oh no!" she made as if to run to the door to her bedroom, but I stopped her.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's Saturday Kagome.." I said allowing a rare smile to grace my lips.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled shyly at me; a smile that made my stomach flip.  
  
When had I become such a giddy schoolboy?  
  
Rin noticed and stared at me with a quizzical look.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked grinning widely at me.  
  
I sighed and looked at Kagome who was blushing and left the room.  
  
She grinned obliviously and jumped onto the bed and snuggled into my tail.  
  
"Come on Rin. Let's get ready for breakfast. You want to go out?" I asked her.  
  
She stared at me with a strange look again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama is in a good mood today!" she shouted.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
I got up and walked to my bathroom while Rin ran out of the room.  
  
I smiled and looked into the mirror and noticed a pink tinge gracing my cheeks.  
  
I growled and scrubbed my face furiously with cold water, muttering under my breath about little kids and their uncanny ability to catch on to things that didn't concern them.  
  
I sighed and admitted defeat.  
  
There was nothing I could do anyway..  
  
***  
  
I got downstairs to find Kagome talking to Rin at the breakfast table. Obviously Rin told Kagome about going out to eat because she was chattering incessantly about McDonald's breakfast biscuits.  
  
I secretly smiled at Kagome when Rin's head was turned, causing her to blush.  
  
I smiled inwardly and grabbed the keys to my black Spyder.  
  
"Let's go." I said to them as I made my demon traits disappear.  
  
I hopped into one of the many black cars and pulled the seat forwards so Rin could get in the back.  
  
Rin happily climbed into the back seat and buckled up.  
  
I then slid the seat back into its place and patted the seat for Kagome to sit. She blushed again and sat down next to me and closed the door.  
  
Then we were off.  
  
***  
  
"Where to?" I asked them as I pulled out of the large gated entrance of my mansion.  
  
"McDonald's!" Rin chirped from behind me.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked.  
  
"No preference." She said smiling.  
  
"McDonald's it is."  
  
*** After we were parked in the garage, I asked Rin to go back to the house.  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
She hopped out of the car and skipped to the back door. We waited until she went inside the house and then we drove back out to the front.  
  
"Where do you want to go?" I asked her reaching over and clasping her hand.  
  
She jumped at the contact and stared into my eyes.  
  
"Don't you have work?"  
  
I sighed and thought of all those papers I had put aside when she was all I could think about.  
  
"Yes, but one day won't hurt me.." I said softly.  
  
"I don't know.." She said biting her lip.  
  
I pulled away and stared at my hands that were resting on the wheel.  
  
'I don't care..I just want to spend time with you...' I thought.  
  
I tried to say it, but I couldn't.  
  
'Why not? Why is it that hard to admit I love her? Why can't you just tell her that? You've admitted it to yourself but not to her?' I thought.  
  
'I'll tell her at a more intimate place than a car..' I thought grumpily as I turned to face her once more.  
  
"I know where to go.." I said.  
  
She looked up at me with a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Where?"  
  
I grinned. "You'll see."  
  
And with that, we drove off in the direction of downtown.  
  
***  
  
"The..The Galleria?" Kagome asked he skeptically looking at the massive mall in front of us.  
  
"Come on." I said getting out of the car.  
  
She shrugged and followed suit.  
  
"I'll take you shopping. Since that's what girls like right?" I asked her.  
  
She giggled and smiled softly at me.  
  
"It's okay..I just want to be with you." She whispered as her hand found mine.  
  
I felt the now familiar hotness burn on my cheeks.  
  
I sighed loudly with frustration as we walked into the mall.  
  
'What is she doing to me..'  
  
AN: Oh my gosh! You guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! I promise I'll update as fast as I can okay? *bites lip* don't hate me! T-T 


	6. First Kiss

Chapter 6: First Kiss  
  
AN: hey everyone, if you want me to email you when I update, please tell me your email address through reviews. If you wish to be removed from my email list, please tell me your email address and tell me that you wish to be removed so I can find you and delete you from my mailing list. That is all. Enjoy this chapter!  
  
We walked into the mall entrance at Dillard's, a high-class department store. There was an uncomfortable silence as we walked across the tiled floor, the only noise around us were the soft hum of people talking and the periodical clicks of Kagome's black pumps on the marble.  
  
'Where to start?' I thought.  
  
I frowned suddenly.  
  
'What in the hell am I going to buy her anyway? (AN: hahaha, funny Sesshou!) Anything that's on her looks good to me..' I thought irritably.  
  
"So Kagome.." I said softly. "What would you like?"  
  
She looked up at me surprised.  
  
"What do you mean what would I like?" she asked.  
  
I blinked confusedly but replied anyway.  
  
"Clothes..jewelry?" I suggested.  
  
I mentally kicked myself.  
  
Why did I sound so retarded?  
  
Why couldn't I just confess my feelings to her and let her know that today was supposed to be just for her?  
  
I tried again.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Nothing." She said.  
  
My eyes widened in annoyance.  
  
'Why doesn't she get it?'  
  
I stopped trying to get something out of her.  
  
'I'll just take her to some feminine stores and throw clothes at her and make her try them on.' I decided smugly.  
  
I squeezed her small hand in mine as we proceeded to walk through the mall.  
  
"So where to Sesshou?" she asked me teasingly. She knew that she annoyed me with her "helpful" answers to the questions I asked her previously.  
  
Oh how I would get her.  
  
I didn't answer her and looked at her with (what I thought) was a mysterious smirk.  
  
I blinked and her mouth hung slightly open yet she didn't say a thing.  
  
There was a three-way split, each hallway leading to another department store with many shops to the side.  
  
I picked right, and I continued walking, trying to find a sizeable store for Kagome.  
  
I stopped in front of an expensive looking shop called Gucci.  
  
I smiled inwardly.  
  
'This will do.'  
  
***  
  
I tugged her gently into the store.  
  
"Gucci?! Their merchandise is so expensive! Sesshou!"  
  
I gathered up my courage.  
  
'It's either now or never Sesshou..'  
  
I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Today is all about you.."  
  
She blushed.  
  
I battled the hotness rising in my cheeks and continued to lead her in.  
  
The small store was filled with leather purses and clothing, that started from $300. Just out of curiosity, I looked around and found the cheapest thing in the store - tiny stud earrings.  
  
I snorted.  
  
But even at that, they were $35.  
  
Kagome stood there staring at a little black dress.  
  
It was a pretty thing, simple yet elegant.  
  
"Gotcha." I whispered as went behind her.  
  
"You like that?" I whispered in her ear as I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She jumped at bit.  
  
I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling her lightly perfumed scent.  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
I stopped and reached out and grabbed the dress.  
  
"Try it on." I whispered.  
  
She blushed.  
  
I growled playfully, then I unwrapped my arms from around her waist, much to my dislike, and I took her hand and led her to the dressing rooms.  
  
I sat down on the couch in front of the changing stalls and stared at her expectantly.  
  
Her face inflamed to a bright red but she stepped into the room and closed the door.  
  
Minutes later, I heard her say defiantly,  
  
"I'm not coming out."  
  
Surprised, I asked why.  
  
"It's too tight!"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Too tight for you? Impossible Kagome..come out." I said.  
  
The door opened and she stepped out, her face a dark red.  
  
People stopped what they were doing to take a glance at her.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. She was really a sight.  
  
The dress clung perfectly to her and accented her slim hips and stomach, it ended at her mid-thigh and revealed a smooth expanse of her legs and the spaghetti straps hung the dress lower than usual.  
  
All I could do was stare with my mouth hanging ajar.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
After I could move, I flagged down a nearby worker at the store.  
  
"Does that look too tight for her?" I asked the brunette girl.  
  
She looked Kagome up and down.  
  
"Absolutely not! That's by far the best fit! It looks best on you when you wear it than anyone else I've seen try that on." She said smiling at Kagome. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said blushing once again.  
  
"We'll take it." I said to the girl.  
  
She nodded and hurried off.  
  
Kagome blinked at me.  
  
"Sesshou, you can't. This is too expensive!"  
  
I got up and walked up to her.  
  
"Anything for you." I whispered leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on forehead.  
  
"Now come on. Let's get out of here." I said.  
  
She nodded dazedly and went back into the changing room.  
  
When she was done, I took the dress from her and walked to the register, with her behind me.  
  
"That'll be $750 sir." The brown haired girl said as she rang up the dress.  
  
I nodded and took out my wallet and counted eight 100 dollars bills.  
  
She handed me back 50 and smiled.  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day."  
  
I picked up the back and handed it to Kagome.  
  
As Kagome walked by, I heard the girl whisper to her.  
  
"You're quite lucky to have a guy such as he." She said.  
  
I heard Kagome giggle a bit.  
  
"I know." She whispered back, then she dashed forward and grabbed my arm.  
  
I looked down at her and allowed a small smile.  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Arigatou." She whispered as she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"You want anything else?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head furiously.  
  
"You want to go?"  
  
"Okay." She said as she entwined her fingers with mine.  
  
***  
  
When we reached the car, I walked over to open the door for her, but before I opened the door. I leaned closer to her.  
  
'Do it!' a voice said in my head.  
  
I gathered up all that was left of my courage.  
  
I could hear her heart beating wildly. Or was it mine?  
  
We were inches apart.  
  
I closed the distance.  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips on mine.  
  
We broke apart, hovering inches from each other.  
  
I learned forward again, but before I could say anything, she whispered softly.  
  
"Aishiteru yo..even if you don't love me.." She said, her voice wavering. (AN: that means I love you.)  
  
I stared at her, surprised.  
  
"Why wouldn't I love you?" I asked softly.  
  
She didn't answer me.  
  
I hugged her.  
  
"Aishiteru mata." I whispered. (AN: that means I love you too..I think.. ^^;;;)  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked at me, stunned that I would make such a confession.  
  
I kissed her once more; slowly and sensuously as if trying to prove my love for her.  
  
We broke apart when we heard rude hooting and whistling from a group of teenagers driving by.  
  
I glared at their car angrily wishing I could burn holes in it.  
  
"Let's go." I whispered opening the car door for her.  
  
We drove home.  
  
And for once...I was happy...  
  
TBC..  
  
AN: heyy..wow.I updated a lot faster than usual huh? =D please review! 


	7. Gone Clubbin

It's a Small World  
  
Chapter 7: Gone Clubbin  
  
AN: hey guys.since you wanted some jealousy.I'll see what the great Enchanted Angel-chan can do for her reviewers! *cracks knuckles* Enjoy! PS - if you want to be on my mailing list, say so in your review!  
  
I drove Kagome back to the house, even though I wanted to spend more time with her, my work was getting out of hand.  
  
I sat down and tried to get some work down.  
  
I heard Kagome playing with Rin nearby.  
  
I wanted to sit there all-day and just listen to her angelic voice. But I couldn't.  
  
I grudgingly closed the door to my study and sat back down in front of the paper-littered desk.  
  
I sat there quietly staring at the paper, wishing I could somehow make it disappear.  
  
'Stop it Sesshou..you know you won't get anything done like this..' I thought.  
  
With a last final picture of Kagome in my mind, I sullenly pushed her out and focused every fiber of my being to my work - like I used to do.  
  
~*~  
  
"You and Sesshoumaru-sama are close ne?" Rin asked me curiously.  
  
"Nani? (what?)" I sputtered, totally taken aback by the smart little girl before me.  
  
She smiled coyly but didn't repeat herself.  
  
'How could I explain love to a 7-year-old?' I thought to myself, feeling a dark blush begin to creep onto my cheeks.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama and I are just good friends!" I said making it seem like a light matter.  
  
She giggled but did not bring up the matter again.  
  
I sighed inwardly and glanced at the time. It read 9:16 PM.  
  
"Rin-chan! You know what time it is?" I asked her.  
  
She glared at the clock and defiantly shook her head.  
  
"Come on." I said taking her tiny hand in mine and leading her across the hall to her room.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Rin is not tired!"  
  
I watched Rin climb into bed and bent over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Rin-chan." I said bring her blankets up to cover her small body.  
  
"Rin is not..tired..." she whispered yawning.  
  
I smiled and walked out of the room, turning off the lights and quietly shutting the door.  
  
My thoughts immediately turned to Sesshoumaru who was in the room next door.  
  
'He's been doing work for a while..' I thought worriedly.  
  
I padded across the soft carpet and stood outside the door to his study.  
  
'Should I?'  
  
I knocked.  
  
"Come in." he said inside.  
  
I opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
He was standing right in front of me.  
  
"I -"  
  
I was cut off by his hungry lips.  
  
He kissed me softly and then released me.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he asked me.  
  
I pretended to be annoyed with him.  
  
"I was saying that I was worried about how you've been working since 4 but I was RUDELY interrupted." I said; I couldn't stop myself and soon I was grinning widely.  
  
He played along.  
  
"So you said I so "rudely" interrupted you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
I nodded, with a silly smile on my face, trying to conceal my laughter even though I knew it was visible in my eyes.  
  
"I see.." He whispered before capturing my lips once again in a slow kiss.  
  
I kissed him back with renewed experience.  
  
I broke away and hovered inches from his face.  
  
He moved in but I moved back.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" I asked him.  
  
He pulled back.  
  
"You know I have work.." He muttered.  
  
I sighed helplessly.  
  
"Yes, but..I want you to relax sometimes..." I said softly.  
  
"I am relaxed. Right now."  
  
"That's not it.."  
  
"Then what is it?" he probed slightly.  
  
"I want you to have fun." I whispered.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"Okay then. What do you want to do?"  
  
I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
His eyes widened yet he smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Go get ready." He said.  
  
"I'll invite Inu and Kikyou too."  
  
And with that I was off.  
  
***  
  
20 minutes later, we were all seated in Sesshoumaru's Acura because he didn't think we could all fit in one of his sports cars.  
  
I was dressed in my new Gucci dress and Kikyou in a dark navy strapless with rhinestones on the chest while both Inu and Sesshoumaru were dressed in nice button up dress shirts and black slacks.  
  
I sat with Kikyou in the back and we chatted quietly while Sesshoumaru and Inu talked about business and jobs.  
  
***  
  
We parked in front of the nightclub and we all stepped out of the car and went inside.  
  
There were flashing lights and a bunch of young people dancing on the floor while others were at the bar drinking and joking while loud dance music with a pulsating beat kept the whole club alive.  
  
I smiled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
We sat down at a table and ordered drinks and watched the couples dance.  
  
Most were dancing normally while others were dirty dancing.  
  
I looked into Sesshou's eyes and saw a fire I have never seen before.  
  
He smiled and pulled me out onto the dance floor.  
  
I never knew Sesshoumaru could dance, but apparently he was pretty good.  
  
He moved his body in sync with the pounding beat.  
  
I smiled and danced with him, shaking my hips and body with fast yet graceful movements.  
  
I stole a glance over and Kikyou and Inu Yasha, staring at us and I saw a flash of envy streak through Kikyou's chestnut eyes.  
  
I ignored it and continued to dance with Sesshoumaru.  
  
We eventually got tired and moved back to the table to watch Inu Yasha and Kikyou dance.  
  
Panting and laughing, we walked back to the table and sat down  
  
I had a sip of my strawberry daiquiri and let the alcohol swish in my mouth.  
  
I actually have never had alcohol..but there was a first for everything and just for the occasion.  
  
Sesshoumaru was drinking a beer; something he usually didn't do.  
  
I looked at the clock. It read 10:40.  
  
'Wow..I didn't know we spent so much time here.' I thought.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned across the table and kissed me.  
  
He tasted of beer, hard alcohol that I did not like, but it was Sesshou all the same.  
  
He pulled away and touched my hand.  
  
"Vamos chica." (AN: SPANISH! Hehehe, boy am I talented or what? Jkjk it means "lets go girl") He whispered sexily as he closed his hand around mine and pulled.  
  
I blushed and got up.  
  
***  
  
We danced, and danced, and danced until I was giddy.  
  
I had too much to drink and my thoughts were whirring and spinning in my head. (AN: she's drunk in case you don't know..DON'T DO THIS AT HOME!)  
  
My mind and body were focused on dancing with Sesshoumaru.  
  
The song ended and suddenly another dance song came up.  
  
(This part is best read while listening to the song "I'll Fly with You by GiGi D'Augostino)  
  
The steady rhythm and pounding bass made everyone change their styles of dancing from fast and hyper, to slow and provocative.  
  
I stared into his eyes and smiled softly while mouthing the words to the song.  
  
"..I still believe in your eyes..there is no choice I belong to your life..."  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my forehead against his, whispering the words as I got lost into his amber eyes.  
  
"..you'll be my baby and we'll fly away..I'll fly with you.."  
  
I closed my eyes and sang it softly and slowly broke away from him.  
  
With a seductive smile, I turned my body around and started to rub my bottom to the front of his pants. (AN: she's drunk okay?)  
  
Many people were dancing the exact same way if not dirtier.  
  
I leaned back against him as we continued to grind and move to the beat, totally in sync with all the other couples around us.  
  
I shut my eyes and got drowned in the pulsating bass and the flowing words as I mouthed the words and shook my hips in a sensuous way.  
  
I suddenly stopped and turned around, capturing his mouth with a deep passionate kiss.  
  
People around us kept on dancing but watched us warily.  
  
I broke the kiss and smiled at him lovingly when the song ended some time later.  
  
I looked for Inu and Kikyou.  
  
They were no where to be seen.  
  
We sat back down both drunk with a good time.  
  
"Want to go home now?" he asked.  
  
I nodded tiredly as the clock read 2:03 AM.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up and went to find his brother while I sipped water that I ordered after my daiquiri was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru came back moments later with them and we paid the bill and left.  
  
***  
  
Later the same day, I climbed into bed after Sesshou, still a little giddy from alcohol, but the effects were fading and I could feel an impending headache.  
  
I spooned my body against his and rested my head on his chest.  
  
"Did you have fun?" I asked him sleepily.  
  
"Mhm.." He murmured kissing my forehead. "Especially when you were grinding against me.." He added.  
  
I jumped up and stared at him.  
  
"I did what?" I asked.  
  
"What..you don't remember? You decided to get a little dirty.." He muttered raising an eyebrow provocatively.  
  
I kissed him briefly on the lips and pushed him onto the bed.  
  
"Go to sleep." I muttered socking him with a pillow.  
  
"Fine." He grunted sourly.  
  
I smiled and laid down beside him, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
AN: hey everyone..kinda strange chapter..=D no I'm not going to turn this into a lemon.there are plenty out there and if you can't fine any on fanfiction.net..go to www.mediaminer.org/fanfic there should be quite a few lemons. ^^ well please review.and remember about that email notification thing..ciao! 


	8. Heartbreak

It's a Small World  
  
By: Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 8: Heartbreak  
  
I sat in my room, contemplating what I was planning to do.  
  
'What should I do first? Dump Inu Yasha..or make my move on Sesshoumaru?' I thought as I smiled  
  
I had had my eye on Sesshoumaru ever since the night we went clubbing. True, I had Inu Yasha, but he didn't quench the thirst I had for something..more intense?  
  
I sighed.  
  
'No matter..I just need to get him. Or at least so Kagome goes away from him.'  
  
Suddenly a plan began to take shape in my mind.  
  
I smiled and got up.  
  
I was going to pay a visit to Kagome.  
  
***  
  
I sat on my bed, daydreaming about Sesshou and I.  
  
I sighed dreamily as I imagined myself in his arms for the hundredth time in an hour.  
  
A timid knock on the door brought me out of my reverie.  
  
"Come in." I said flipping over onto my back on the bed.  
  
Kikyou popped her head in. Surprised, I got up.  
  
"Kikyou! What brings you here?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru told me to tell you this since he's busy today.." She said looking at my facial expression.  
  
"Um.. okay..what is it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"To meet him at the mall near the Macy's at 6 PM, he said he might be late." She said.  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
I hadn't seen him all day..but something inside me tells me something is wrong..  
  
I ignored it..happy to know that I would see Sesshoumaru..the love of my life, I looked around and started to think of what to wear.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou-" I turned around but she was gone.  
  
'Strange..' I thought.  
  
~*~  
  
I sighed and rubbed my temples as I took off my reading glasses.  
  
'Kagome..I'm coming home..' I thought as I looked at the time.  
  
It read 5:30 PM.  
  
I got up and started packing up my briefcase but the phone rang.  
  
I picked it up.  
  
"Sesshoumaru here."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Kagome says she wants you to meet her in front of the Dillard's at 6." She said.  
  
"Kagome?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"But why wouldn't she call me?" I asked, clearly puzzled.  
  
"She was busy." Kikyou said quickly.  
  
"Okay.I'll be there." I said.  
  
"I'll meet you there." She said, then she hung up.  
  
I hung up the phone.  
  
'Wouldn't Kagome have told me herself? Or called me? She knows my private cell phone number..'  
  
A more disturbing thought filled my mind.  
  
'Why is Kikyou coming?'  
  
I shook the doubting thoughts away and continued packing up my briefcase.  
  
~*~  
  
I arrived at the mall at 6 in front of Macy's.  
  
'Where's Sesshoumaru?' I thought looking for a flash of white hair, but saw none.  
  
'He might be late..' Kikyou's words echoed through my mind.  
  
I sat down on a nearby bench and waited.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked to where I was supposed to meet Kagome at 6, but she wasn't there.  
  
'Kagome?' I thought looking around me for any sign of the girl I that had stolen my heart.  
  
An arm wrapped possessively around mine and I turned, surprised to see Kikyou latched onto my arm.  
  
"Let's go..she's waiting."  
  
Confused, I pulled my arm from her and followed her.  
  
We neared an area where it split up to go to different sections of the mall.  
  
"This way.." She said changing directions so we were near a Macy's.  
  
I didn't realize that I was backed up against a wall.  
  
"Kikyou what are you-"  
  
Kikyou cut me off with a hard kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat there, frozen as I watched Kikyou kiss Sesshoumaru.  
  
Pain.  
  
My heart was being ripped into pieces before my very eyes.  
  
I saw Kikyou's triumphant eyes smile at me at me, not taking her mouth away from Sesshoumaru's.  
  
I fought back the bitter tears and stood up, trying to get the image of Sesshoumaru with Kikyou out of my mind.  
  
But it was emblazed in my memory, haunting me as I tried to hold the tears back until I could hold them back no longer.  
  
I got up and ran as fast as I could towards the nearest exit.  
  
Anywhere.  
  
Away from the pain.  
  
~*~  
  
I pushed Kikyou off of me with disgust.  
  
"What the hell was that?" I asked her furiously.  
  
I suddenly stopped.  
  
I smelled pain.  
  
Tears.  
  
Kagome.  
  
Kikyou smiled and curled her arms around my body.  
  
"Stay with me.." She whispered in my ear.  
  
"I must go.." I said struggling to push her off.  
  
"But why?" She drawled, tightening her hold on me.  
  
"That reason is none of your concern." I whispered, my temper beginning to rise as I continued to struggle; I didn't want to hurt her but I didn't want to stay here either.  
  
"If it has anything to do with that bitch of yours, then forget it." She said suddenly, her eyes hardening at the thought of Kagome.  
  
White-hot anger consumed my mind and body.  
  
I slapped her across the face.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk about her like that!" I said vehemently.  
  
She stood there, holding her cheek with angry tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"I'll get you." She whispered.  
  
I felt nothing towards her and left to find Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran.  
  
Where?  
  
I cannot say.  
  
Away.  
  
Away from the pain that he inflicted upon me.  
  
Away from everything that ever happened.  
  
Tears were now streaming openly down my face.  
  
I ran down the street, and into the alley.  
  
Darkness was falling, and where I was running, I had no clue.  
  
I sat down on the floor and buried my face in my arms.  
  
Tears of pain, anger, sorrow, and bitterness.  
  
Why did he do this to me?  
  
He was what I breathed.  
  
He was what I lived for.  
  
He was the one who stole my heart and ripped it to a million pieces.  
  
Was there a purpose to this?  
  
Did he really want to show me that he was cheating in such a way?  
  
Is this what love is really about?  
  
Or the love I thought we shared..  
  
I yet out a cry when I felt strong arms wrapped around me and picked me up none-too-gently.  
  
I opened my eyes but could see nothing but black.  
  
Darkness had come.  
  
I screamed but as soon as I opened my mouth a gag was placed in it and tied roughly around the back of my head.  
  
I felt my hands and legs being tied up with thick rope and soon all I could do was lay on the floor, struggling and try to see who my attacker was.  
  
"Now I've got you.." He whispered as he came closer to me.  
  
TBC.. AN: haha, I'm so evil! 


	9. Seduction

It's a Small World  
  
By: Enchanted Angel  
  
Chapter 9: Seduction  
  
I stared at him, eyes wide, watching the dark figure get closer and closer to me.  
  
I struggled with all my might but with no avail, my strength could not break the ropes that bound me.  
  
"You got away the first time, but I'm not letting you go again." He said menacingly and with that he picked me up over his shoulder and started carrying me off.  
  
I struggled and tried to scream, but he just laughed and gripped me harder; hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is not going to find you sweetie." He said. "I masked your scent..he's going to have to guess where Naraku is taking you." He laughed darkly.  
  
More tears welled up in my eyes once again as I let my body go limp in his grasp. Pain was shooting up and down my spine from the awkward position and a terrible headache was beginning to form in my head.  
  
'Oh kami-sama..please..' I begged silently in my mind.  
  
***  
  
Once inside one of the many houses in residential Tokyo, he put me down.  
  
I looked around, taking in the sights of his mansion.  
  
The walls were all white, as was the carpet. There were colorful furnishings that were bright and contrasted with the whiteness of it all. There was a little black here and there, but not much of it.  
  
My first thoughts were that he was a homosexual, but if he were, he wouldn't be doing this.  
  
I frowned as I noticed him looking me up and down.  
  
My eyes were pink and puffy from all the tears that I had shed, my hair was tangled from the wind, my clothes a little torn and dirty from the alley floor, and my wrists and ankles rubbed red, raw, and bleeding from the ropes that bound me.  
  
I was not pretty.  
  
"We need to clean you up." He said happily.  
  
Another tear ran down my face as I silently cried.  
  
"Don't cry, you're going to enjoy this night." He said smiling lecherously. "But not before I clean you up and dress you appropriately."  
  
I drew in a shaky breath. I could only guess what he meant by this.  
  
He picked me up again and carried me to a giant bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi and twin sinks.  
  
He began filling up the Jacuzzi with water and poured a bubble bath.  
  
The aroma of lilacs wafted toward me as my eyes widened in horror.  
  
He was going to bathe me!  
  
He stood me up and began to take off my clothes.  
  
I struggled violently but he held me still and continued with his actions.  
  
I cried out but the gag was still in my mouth.  
  
He looked at me, ravishing my bare body with his eyes.  
  
'This is wrong! Oh god, this is wrong!' I thought as I shut my eyes tight.  
  
'This is a dream, this is a dream..' I repeated the phrase over and over in my mind.  
  
I felt him pick me up again and place me in the bath.  
  
The warm water caressed my skin and body like a warm glove.  
  
My mind numbed over and soon all I could smell were the heavy scent of the perfumed bubbles.  
  
I was barely aware of what he was doing, but it didn't matter.  
  
The intoxicating scent of the lilacs was distracting me.  
  
My eyes slid shut and I sunk into the water, relaxing with a drunken pleasure unbeknownst to me.  
  
~*~  
  
I ran frantically up and down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Her scent had disappeared once she was at the alley.  
  
'Kagome, where are you!?' I thought as my brow furrowed with worry.  
  
I looked around me, trying to pick up her scent.  
  
My nose was assaulted with the scents of the city.  
  
Hot dogs, smelly people, car exhaust, more smelly people..but not the almost heavenly scent of lavender..that shampoo she used all the time..  
  
I just noticed that people were staring at me. After all I was standing in an alley, staring about me with an almost an intoxicated way at the wall.  
  
I shook my head and readied myself for a long night.  
  
'I'm going to find you Kagome..whether I have to walk down every single street in Tokyo just to look for you scent..I will..' I thought determinedly.  
  
I began to walk at a fast pace that didn't seem unnatural to anyone walking by.  
  
I glanced at a clock on a street lamp. It read 7:12.  
  
I already lost an hour doing nothing.  
  
I mentally kicked myself and got going down the street, a bit faster than before.  
  
'Don't worry Kagome..I'm coming..'  
  
~*~  
  
I watched Naraku lazily through the large mirror was he brushed my hair and curled it.  
  
The smell of lilacs was still strongly floating about the room and was giving me a slight headache.  
  
He had dressed me after he dried me off from the bath.  
  
I was wearing one of those kimonos that only whores wear.  
  
It was very tight and very, _very_ revealing.  
  
I smiled at him, drunk in the scent, as he started applying make up to my face.  
  
Foundation.  
  
Mascara.  
  
Eye liner.  
  
Eye shadow.  
  
Lip stick.  
  
Lip liner.  
  
Blush.  
  
Powder.  
  
There was a tiny voice in the back of my mind that was yelling at me.  
  
'This is wrong! Snap out of it Kagome!' it screamed.  
  
'Lilacs..oh..smells so good..' I thought back, trying to make it stop.  
  
'Think about what you're doing..think about Sesshou..' The voice said.  
  
'Sesshou..' I repeated.  
  
Something about that name stopped me from mentally talking back to it.  
  
'Sesshoumaru..the man you love..he's coming for you Kagome..stop it now!' the voice screamed.  
  
My world shattered around me like a mirror being broken at that exact moment.  
  
Memories flashed through my mind like a rolling film.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissing Kikyou.  
  
It impacted me more than all of the other memories put together.  
  
Pain.  
  
Once more.  
  
No.  
  
No more.  
  
I closed my eyes and felt my eyelids flicker up and open as I became aware of what was going on around me.  
  
'Maybe I should give myself to Naraku. He'll love me better than Sesshoumaru ever will..' I thought bitterly.  
  
Naraku put both hands on my bare shoulders and leaned over me so his face was next to mine.  
  
He admired me in the mirror.  
  
My hair was swept back into an intricate bun that he made with a curling iron and many pins. He left out my bangs to frame my face.  
  
I just stared at myself in shock.  
  
"You're so beautiful babe." He whispered in my. He stopped talking and pulled my earlobe between my teeth and started sucking on it playfully.  
  
"Let's go.." He whispered in my ear.  
  
'Let go of him..he's history..' I thought as I allowed myself to stand up and be led around his mansion until we reached a room with a bed and handcuffs on the four bedposts.  
  
I gulped as he led me to the bed. He was standing behind me kissing my neck and shoulders while letting his hands roam up and down my body.  
  
"Let's play baby.." He said picking me up and putting me on the bed.  
  
He then took all my limbs and handcuffed them to the bedposts. I noticed they all used the same key, and I watched him in horror as he slipped them down his pants.  
  
"Come get it babe." He whispered.  
  
He crawled up onto the bed and trailed his hands up my thighs, and continuing up my body until they reached my face.  
  
He cupped my face with his hands and began to kiss me all over my face.  
  
He took his time with his kisses; making sure that every one of them was "seductive" in his words.  
  
'Is this what you want?' that voice asked me.  
  
'..yes..' I thought back at it.  
  
'But I know this isn't right; and I know this isn't what I really want.' I thought sadly. 'But there's nothing more I can do to stop it..'  
  
~*~  
  
I jogged frantically down the 189th street in Tokyo.  
  
I had already surpassed the city and now I was in residential areas, desperately wanting to find her scent.  
  
I glanced at the sky.  
  
The moon was out, peeking through a little hole in the cloudy sky.  
  
Other wispy clouds were passing it by very quickly, making it flicker like candlelight.  
  
It must have been around 11:30 - 12 at night.  
  
I continued jogging down the street and I suddenly stopped.  
  
There was definitely something different about the scent coming from a particular house not far ahead of me.  
  
I ran to it and stopped in front of it.  
  
There was an open window and a faint scent of lilacs was drifting out of it.  
  
I got closer.  
  
Something about this house beckoned me with an invisible finger.  
  
I stood right outside the door and sniffed it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
But I went around to the back.  
  
Kagome's scent was all around the backyard.  
  
Adrenaline rushed in my veins.  
  
"Gotcha." I whispered.  
  
And with that said, I quietly opened the door and walked into the house to rescue the woman I loved.  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: *cackles then hides from angry reviewers* sorry about the delay! I went on vacation to DisneyWorld for a week! =D 


	10. Finale

It's a Small World  
  
By: Enchanted Angel  
  
AN: hey guys, I'm not going to write anymore after this chapter! I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing!  
  
Chapter 10: Finale  
  
I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, closing it softly behind me.  
  
I looked around the huge mansion.  
  
Everything was white, but with colorful furniture.  
  
I wrinkled my nose.  
  
'He has bad taste in color choice.' I thought.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
I wasn't supposed to be criticizing his furniture, I was supposed to go rescue Kagome from another rape!  
  
I stopped everything I was doing and listened.  
  
I heard heavy breathing coming from a room downstairs.  
  
My heart almost stopped when I heard Kagome groan.  
  
"I'm coming Kagome!" I whispered as I ran towards the sound.  
  
I stopped in front of the door where the noise was coming from and kicked it open.  
  
The sight that greeted me was not unexpected, but still a shock.  
  
Naraku was upon Kagome, who was in the "bondage" position and chained to the bed wearing the most revealing kimono I had ever seen.  
  
He looked up in surprise at me and quickly hopped off of Kagome and onto the floor.  
  
Kagome looked at me, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sesshou.." she whispered breathlessly.  
  
"You interrupted me..again.." Naraku whispered vehemently.  
  
"..again...?" I asked.  
  
"You forget." He said smiling. "I am a hanyou...and also a shape-shifter."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"You dirty bastard..you'll never live to touch Kagome like that EVER again!"  
  
And with that I ran forward with my claws extended and ready to strike.  
  
"You underestimate me Sesshoumaru." Naraku whispered pulling out a gun from beneath his robes.  
  
I heard Kagome scream and the bullet was shot.  
  
I could see it and hear it, but I couldn't move fast enough to dodge a bullet.  
  
I gasped in pain as I felt it hit me.  
  
I stopped and put my hand over my stomach where the bullet went through and I felt the warm liquid trickle through my fingers and onto the white carpet below.  
  
I grimaced and looked up to see him raise the gun again.  
  
I heard the shot be fired and I dodged, but another jolt of pain wracked my body when the bullet pierced my chest.  
  
I fell to the ground on my knees and coughed out blood.  
  
I looked up from the floor and glared at him, blood trickling from between my bared fangs.  
  
Kagome was now screaming loudly and pulling against the chains that bound her to the bedposts, but with no avail, the chains were too much for her.  
  
I stood up shakily, grimacing in pain as my blood turned my kimono into a deep red.  
  
I wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand and watched him raise the gun and say the single word.  
  
"Die."  
  
Quicker than the eye can see, I used my youki whip and cleaved the barrel of the gun in two pieces.  
  
Naraku looked at his gun in horror as the metal started to smoke from the friction of my whip against his gun.  
  
He dropped the gun and there was a loud explosion as the gun exploded.  
  
"Now, you are without a gun Naraku. You have nothing to hide from." I told him swishing my whip about lazily.  
  
"Fool. You think you can defeat me with two bullet holes in your vital organs? They will slow you down." he said smirking.  
  
He was right.  
  
I could heal, but not fast enough.  
  
"Bastard hanyou." I whispered.  
  
He began transforming as quickly as I uttered those two words.  
  
"I may be a hanyou, but I am more powerful than a full youkai." He said scornfully as he claws lengthened to razor sharp points. His ears became pointed at the tip and his eyes grew to be a darker crimson.  
  
He unsheathed his sword.  
  
"Let's do this." He whispered. "No more play. To the death."  
  
I smirked and unsheathed Toukijin.  
  
"You're right. Play time is over." I said back.  
  
He charged me with such stunning speed that it startled me. I barely had time to parry his attack.  
  
Our swords clashed and flashed a bright blue, his face was inches from mine with our swords, spitting sparks, between us.  
  
"Are you ready for death?" he whispered as he pulled his sword away and stepped back.  
  
"I would ask you the same question." I said charging at him and clashing against his sword once more.  
  
This time, Naraku had a plan and he raked my shoulder with his claws.  
  
I grimaced again but let go of my sword with one hand and swiped him across the face with poison.  
  
We both pulled back, panting.  
  
"Pretty good." I said softly, inspecting the damage he had inflicted on my shoulder.  
  
The cuts were laid to the bone, but it was healing fast.  
  
Naraku put his hand to his cheek and drew back as he felt the poison corroding his flesh.  
  
"Not bad at all." He whispered as he watched his finger pads sizzle away.  
  
"Indeed." I said swiping Toukijin across the area in front of me to create an energy wave flying towards him.  
  
He looked up in surprise and put his sword up, bracing it with two hands as the force of the wave destroyed everything around him.  
  
I saw a tiny crack begin to form in his sword, and continued radiating energy towards the attack.  
  
He began screaming and slashed his sword back, pushing against the energy.  
  
My eyes widened in surprise as I saw my own beam come back at me twice as fast.  
  
I put Toukijin up and braced myself. The strain was unbearable; it felt as if my shoulders were being ripped out of the sockets from the pressure.  
  
I winced and pushed my sword up, sending the energy crashing through the ceiling.  
  
Naraku got to me first.  
  
Soon I was up against what was left of a wall with his hand gripping my throat, suffocating me.  
  
I clawed at his hands, but with no avail.  
  
"You weren't good enough." He said as he raised his sword.  
  
There was a loud bang, and Naraku's grip loosened on my neck as I watched his eyes roll to the back of his head and sink to his knees, blood streaming from a bullet hole in the back of his head.  
  
Kagome stood behind him, holding a smoking gun with bloody hands.  
  
Her breath came in shakily and she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
  
She dropped the gun and ran towards me and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome.." I whispered, hugging her as she cried into my chest.  
  
"I was so scared.." She whispered.  
  
"There is nothing between Kikyou and me." I started. "She pushed herself on me..I knew you saw that.." I muttered, searching for her eyes.  
  
She looked up at me.  
  
"Don't worry about it.." She said, faintly.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to me.  
  
"Where did you get that gun?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh that?" she asked indicating the gun on the floor. "The idiot put it under my pillow."  
  
"You need a doctor.." I said looking at her bloodied hands and wrists.  
  
"Not as much as you." She said looking at my stomach and shoulder.  
  
"Let's go." I said to her as we walked out of the room.  
  
Together.  
  
And forever.  
  
'Never again.' I thought.  
  
Never again.  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
AN: YAY IT'S FINALLY FINISHED..SORRY IT'S SUCH A CRAPPY CHAPTER..I HAVE NO MORE TIME.NO SEQUELS! REVIEW AND SORRY FOR A BAD ENDING!! Yeah, I'm not writing anymore! Hope you guys have enjoyed my stories! I LOVE YOU ALL!! 


End file.
